


More than skin deep

by InkyJustine



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Denial of Feelings, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scars, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Sam was still holding his shoulder when they returned to their quarters, wincing with every limping step he took. Nadine only saw, because she hadn't truly let him out of her sight since they had been reunited.





	More than skin deep

**Author's Note:**

> For an Anon in my inbox, enjoy :)

Sam was still holding his shoulder when they returned to their quarters, wincing with every limping step he took. Nadine only saw, because she hadn't truly let him out of her sight since they had been reunited. Oh yes, Nadine had kept an eye on their surroundings, too, checking for threats and on Chloe, when she had spoken to her. But in between she had found herself checking on Sam more often than not. From their little group he was the one worse for wear, paler than he ought to be under the blood and dirt covering his face and the rest of his body. Something in her belly tightened uncomfortably at seeing him this way.

Sam smiled at her when he caught her stare. Tiredly, edged with pain instead of his usual smile which never failed to infuriate Nadine in equal measure in which she felt charmed by it. A second and she looked away, unwilling to give herself away. In any case, she couldn't have said anything even if she could have thought of something that wasn’t a curse, so tightly clenched was her jaw. She could hear her own teeth grind and, with great force of will, she made herself stop, only to start once more when her gaze fell on Sam's bruised face. 

Except for one of his witty quips, he hadn't said anything since they had picked him up on the outskirts of the ruin that had been falling apart underneath their feet. None of it had been their fault. Another group of treasure hunters had set sight on the Seal of Solomon. Trigger-happy idiots. Dynamite was their first choice to blow their way into the ancient and sacred places. In the past year Nadine had gained a new antipathy regarding any type of explosives. Especially if it was aimed _against her_ and her mates.

It was Chloe, who finally summed up what they were all thinking.

"This day was a bust." She sounded moody and Nadine couldn't fault her for that. Then Chloe's face lighted up, pulling strength from her apparently bottomless well of optimism. Nadine envied her, if only sometimes. The rest of the time it could easily get on your nerves. How easily she could have died if they hadn’t stopped Asav in time. How easily she had been ready to go to her death. And Sam had followed her lead so quickly. 

"Better luck tomorrow, don't you think?" She looked at each of them in turn and Nadine frowned in answer.

"We should lay low for a few days," Nadine said and they turned their eyes on Sam, who blinked back, feigning innocence.

"I'm fine. No need to wait on me." As if to prove himself, he shrugged and then winced when that jarred his bruises and Nadine knew what else. Nadine glared at him. Beside her, Chloe let out a tired laugh.

"Giving us time to regroup probably isn't a bad idea," she allowed. Then she stretched. Nadine heard her back pop. 

"If you two want to," Sam said and if he hadn't been injured already, Nadine would have punched him. It wasn't even because of any sense of retribution for once. Or rather, her reasons for retribution had changed. She didn't like thinking about it. It was better to go on ignoring it, as far as she was concerned. But for now he was too injured to put in his place. 

Nadine couldn't tear her eyes away from the blood on his temple, the cut on his shoulder. At least it had stopped bleeding... That was why she barely heard Chloe wish them goodnight. When Sam moved, she found herself following him up the stairs and down the corridors.

Seeing him fall down the cliff had left her strangely unsettled.

"Hey, did you get lost or something?" Sam asked her once they were standing in front of his room. The limp that had been so pronounced when they had picked him up had lessened some. He half-turned to her. In the shoddy light of this cheap motel the blood stood even more vividly in contrast to his pale skin. In general he still looked too pale for her liking, or maybe it was only her lingering paranoia. The fall had been deep. She had seen men die from less. They had only seen him again a few hours after. The tattoo on his shoulder couldn’t have been more fitting. Lucky bastard indeed.

"Just making sure you don't fall down again," she said, voice clipped.

His answering laugh was freely given and it eased something in her chest, if only slightly. She wondered if this had been what Nathan had felt, seeing his brother die. And then return from the dead. It hadn’t taken him fifteen years to come back to them. Chloe and her had presumed he was dead. Now Nadine felt silly, she should have known that neither of the Drake brothers was easy to kill. She should have known from experience no less.

"Be my guest then," Sam told her, turned away and put his key in the lock. Nadine watched his hands, acutely aware she was standing too close. Consciously, she made herself step half a step away. Fortunately, Sam had gotten used to her presence and so had she to his, but it still didn’t feel right to presume.

She followed him inside. 

"You know, I'm really al-"

Nadine's mouth stopped his words and she pushed him none-too-gently against the wall, felt more than heard him wince. She couldn't say why she was so unsettled. The whole thing put her off-guard. Best not to think about it. Never. But the picture of Sam falling was replaying over and over in her mind like a broken movie reel.

Sam mumbled something against her mouth, making no move to push her away. Instead his arms came up around her and she took the opportunity of his parting lips to push her tongue between them, shutting him up more effectively than before. But she couldn't help miss his voice.

Oh how she hated caring so deeply. She was so used to keeping people at arm's length, but Sam was stubborn and Chloe was the same way, but she didn't occupy her mind right now. 

They had wormed their way into her heart in different ways.

Against her front, Sam was pliant, trapped with the wall at his back, until he wasn't anymore, pushing back. Nadine took a step away and Sam wormed his arm more securely around her waist. For a moment she resisted and felt him stop in his attempt to guide her backwards. Then she gave in to him, just for another moment.

"I thought this was leading somewhere more _horizontal_ ," he complained when she pushed against his guiding hand once more, not giving an inch. He could have picked her up if he had wanted to. In the past they had fucked against the wall once. His over-sized clothes made him look scrawny sometimes, but he had picked her up with ease then.

"Do you need to have a lie down?" In her mind it had a mocking edge. On the way to her mouth it came out genuine. _Worried._

Sam shrugged. "Just saying it would be more comfortable." Nadine appreciated that he made no move to push her further. Her eyes fell on his bloody shoulder, his temple. 

"I just don't like being led." Now she sounded distasteful and Sam raised his hands in surrender. Nadine almost mourned the loss of his palms against her waist, her back, the spots where they had rested on felt cold now.

He didn’t resist her when she switched their position and guided _him_ backwards towards the bed. The limp was barely noticeable now. Occasionally, he tensed. A few weeks ago she would have let him stumble into corners on purpose, had done so in fact, but today she made sure he didn’t bump into anything except when the back of his legs met the edge of the bed. 

With a little grunt he sat down, looking up at her. His hands were back on her waist and a sly grin was on his face, visible through the dirt and blood. Realistically, Nadine knew cleaning their injuries was a priority. Her own wounds stung, but instead she wasted no time in pulling his tank top over his head. Sam let out a startled noise at the rough treatment. Then he groaned in pain and Nadine froze.

"Ow," he said dryly. 

"I'm sorry," Nadine said. Inside, she was cursing herself. For the last few hours she had done nothing but check on his health and now in the heat of the moment she had _forgotten_. She lowered her arms and with that _his_ arms, until the pain eased on his face. Gently, she helped his injured arm out of the fabric.

”Thanks,” he said. His face was flushed when the fabric finally dropped to the floor, hands back on Nadine, but before he could slide his palm up to return the courtesy, Nadine stripped her shirt off by herself.

While she was busy unhooking her bra, Sam leaned forward. His mouth was like a brand against her skin, a caress against a mess of old scars on her waist, placed there by some shrapnel years ago. Sam didn’t seem to mind the taste of dirt on her skin, seemed to mind even less when she canted her hips against him while she worked on her bra and finally let it fall to the floor when Sam got to work on her pants, opening the zipper while he left a trail of kisses from her belly button back to the scars on her waist and down to the side of her thighs when he pushed her pants down. A while back she had noticed that he had a fondness for them. 

That particular night, a few weeks ago they had taken their time for the first time. Sam hadn't been able to get enough of her thighs, always kissing and mouthing at them and especially paying attention to the soft inner side. She couldn’t remember anymore how long their night had lasted. It had felt like hours and she hadn’t grown bored once throughout. 

"Let me." Sam's voice was muffled, pressed as his lips were against her skin. With a content smile he pushed her pants down her legs, taking her underwear right with it and making Nadine chuckle at his impatience. Not that Nadine was in any better state. She couldn’t wait hours right now. 

"Get up." It was a demand more than anything. Nadine didn't do pleading, she was the first to admit it, but Sam seemed to see that as a challenge.

Sam let out one of his infuriating little laughs, but got to his feet without commenting, with only the smallest hint of a wince. To herself Nadine thought that she could hardly complain about his impatience when she almost ripped his belt while pulling it out of the loops and making Sam laugh again. He made no move to gentle her and Nadine mentally thanked him for always wearing loose-fitting pants. It spared her a lot of hassle and time when they fell down his legs without much problems to pool on the floor around his feet. The underwear followed a moment later, leaving them equally naked in front of each other. He caught her mouth in a none-too-gentle kiss and Nadine used his distraction to push him back down onto the bed. 

He bounced with a crooked grin, wounds seemed to be forgotten. Past the times where such a move could have surprised him. Nadine huffed to herself. She was getting predictable it seemed.

Then she climbed onto the bed, too, bending over him and Sam leaned up to mouth at the scar on her throat. It had nearly cost her her life long ago. A similarity they shared. Both of them were survivors in that regard. She reached up. His hair was, as always, surprisingly soft against her hand when she cupped the back of his head, grabbed a few strands and _pulled_. In answer, Sam let out a hiss, throat straining. She slanted her lips over his open mouth, but only briefly, before she let her lips trail over his stubbly cheek and down over his jaw to the tattoos on his neck. His pulse jumped under her mouth and heat pooled in her belly. 

She let her tongue flick out over the inked birds, tracing their shape before dragging just the hint of her teeth over them as well. Again she felt his pulse jump. It grounded her. He was alive and well under her hands. She tasted dirt at first, then only him mixed with a hint of blood from a cut he had acquired sometime during the day. One of numerous ones. Meanwhile, Sam's fingers dug into her side, raising her up as he bucked up against her. She heard him moan before she felt his half-hard cock brush against her backside. In answer, she rubbed down against him, just to hear his throaty groan again, feel his throat vibrate under her mouth. It felt _good_ , intoxicating. 

Nadine slid her mouth up again over his cheek and kissed his lips, then lower, the scar on his chin from some fight he couldn't even remember anymore. During that one quiet night they had shared, they had told each other the stories of their scars. 

When she pulled Sam's head further backwards he went willingly, until he was finally resting on the bed. For just a moment he looked as if he wanted to say something, but maybe there was something on her face that stopped him. He took one look on her expression and closed his mouth again, just pulled her in against his chest and sought out her mouth with his. Dried blood was under her palm when she steadied herself against his shoulder.

Nadine's belly lurched. What had she given away without intending to? She returned the kiss, letting her tongue slide wetly against his, before worming out of his grip that he had around her waist. His hands landed on her thighs instead, stroking them as she bowed over him and worked her way over his neck and down his collarbone. First to the right and making him laugh when she kissed the tattoo on his shoulder, an uncharacteristic gentle gesture. He turned in her grip while her lips were on his shoulder and nipped her collarbone where there was another lasting bruise from today. He hummed, pleased, and Nadine found herself hiding a smile by pressing harder against his skin. 

She roamed her mouth over his collarbone in turn, bending his head back by the hair once more so she could reach freely where she wanted. Then she moved down, over the tattoo on his chest, mouthing at it and feeling his heartbeat underneath. With her free hand she rubbed over his nipple, circles that made it stiffen against her palm and teasing a sigh out of his throat. The sigh turned into a moan when she pulled at his hair. Then she let her palm rest there, kept feeling his heartbeat with her mouth still on the star. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sam sounded curious, almost unsure, which was unsurprising. Their coupling was usually more rough, with neither of them truly taking their time, bar that one time. Nadine could remember that it had been her injured back then. Sam had been so _gentle_ with her, pissing her off and warming her heart in equal measures. 

"Just changing things up a little," she said briskly. No need to bring feelings into the thing between them just yet. For a moment she stilled to get her bearing. 

Sam shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"Oh I will, don't worry about that." Again she tugged at his hair, because it made him hiss so prettily, made his cock strain against her inner thigh.

For a moment Nadine rocked down against him, listened to Sam moan when his cock slid over her soft skin. Then she dragged her mouth down along with her hands, letting his hair go so she had more reach, making Sam breathe out unsteadily. One of her palms slid down far enough to reach his happy trail while she mouthed the three bullet scars on his abdomen. Sam's hands switched places from holding on to her thighs to holding on to her shoulders, not pushing, just rubbing his thumbs against her pulse, before carding his hands through her hair. Nadine let out a barely there sigh, licked into the shallow of a scar, skin soft against her tongue. Then one of his hands trailed down over her arm again and briefly squeezed the hand she had resting on his belly. Then his hand roamed further, squeezing her thigh. He was moving restlessly against the sheets, groaned when Nadine made her way farther down, feeling the hair of his treasure trail against her chin and then she kissed the base of his cock, making him inhale sharply. Her fingers trailed over the scars here and there on his thighs on either side of her. There was a cut here, too, scabbed over from his fall.

"Come on up here," Sam finally groaned, pulling her up and all but assaulting her mouth, leaving her breathless. She only resisted for show as he rolled her on her back underneath him. If she had wanted to she could have stopped him.

"My turn," he said with a grin. Both of his hands were on her waist, holding her in place or maybe just holding on in case she decided to get up. She had only done that once, but he seemed hard pressed to forget it.

"Go ahead," Nadine drawled. She rested against the mattress and grabbed a hold of his hair again. It was long enough, long enough to hold onto it, not guiding or stopping him, though no doubt both would happen at some time. She so loved to tell him what to do. 

"You're beautiful." He whispered the words against her throat and she answered with a tug on his hair, wordlessly telling him to get on with it and stop the flattery. He kissed the scar on her throat and she felt his grin, the hint of teeth. Then he trailed down, kissing first one, then the other nipple as he cupped her breasts. She chuckled and then inhaled sharply when he nibbled at one nipple while twisting the other between thumb and forefinger. He took his time, until she squirmed under him, pushing into his touch before he went lower, not leaving out a scar to kiss on the way down. Nadine cradled him between her thighs as he lavished attention on her inner thigh on the other side. 

Nadine's breath was unsteady and she laid her arm over her face to shield it from the glaring overhead light. They should have turned it off, pulled open the blinds, but they were in a busy city and she didn’t approve of an audience. Meanwhile her other hand buried itself in Sam's hair as he reached her cunt and sucked gently at her clit, before going lower and licking into her folds. Now she held him in place, tightening the grip on his hair and trapping him with her thighs. Not that it was necessary since he didn't seem in a hurry to go anywhere else. He just kept lapping at her and trailed the tip of his tongue over her until he reached her opening and pushed his tongue inside, licking into her again and again and making her moan. His thumb rubbed circles around her clit, massaging her and making her insides clench in pleasure. His tongue darted in as far as it could and Nadine thought that she could come like this, but she didn't _want_ to come like this. Not today at least.

She pulled his head away. 

"Hey, I was busy if you couldn't tell," he said, resisting the pull of her hand. Nadine’s channel _clenched_ when she saw him lick his lips. 

"Come up here." She pulled him up, rough, _impatient_ this time until he went with a wince. She tasted herself on his lips. He let out a startled moan against her mouth when she reached down and stroked his cock. Sam pulled away to curse against her cheek. 

”What do you want?” he asked her and then watched with widening eyes when Nadine turning around so he was pressed against her back. She caught his expression over her shoulder. 

"Like this." It was neither a question nor a plea. Experimentally, she pushed back against him. His cock slid against her backside and she shuddered in anticipation when the head of it slipped over her opening, catching on it but not entering her. Behind her, Sam inhaled sharply.

"Are you going to say please?" Nadine took joy in hearing him so unsteady. Over her shoulder she grinned at him before letting out a throaty laugh, spreading her legs a little wider. 

"Not even in your dreams."

That made him snort. "Didn't expect you to anyway," he assured her.

His mouth found her shoulder and she felt him press in close against her, but not angling his cock just yet. Instead, she felt his fingers against her cunt again, making her moan when the tips of them slid over her opening before pushing their way in. They had never done it this way before. Nadine hated having people behind her where she couldn't see them, but today she felt different. Sam she didn’t mind having at her back, especially when his fingers twisted inside of her at the exact angle to make her cry out in pleasure. 

”Don’t make me come just yet,” she grunted out. She couldn’t help but rock back against the pressure, sinking down on her elbows at the feeling and bowing her back. 

”I thought that was the point,” he teased, but he pulled out his fingers and a moment later she heard the telltale crinkle of a condom wrapper. Sam kept them in his bedside table, ever the optimist. 

Before Nadine could demand that he hurry the fuck up, his arm was beside her, weight pressing against her back and his hand close to hers. He kissed the back of her neck. Then she felt the back of his other hand against her backside as he steadied himself and _then_ he pushed into her. Nadine moaned, cock filling her and she hissed as it stretched her. It hadn’t been that long ago, but he was thick, just the right girth to please. When he was in all the way, his other arm wrapped around her waist as well and he stilled, letting her get used to him again. 

”Move already,” Nadine told him, rocking back into him to show that she was ready. If she had been on top she could have just moved as she wanted, but being surrounded by him had its upsides, too. 

”Yeah, yeah,” he grunted, biting her shoulder before he started moving, _slowly_. 

Nadine moaned in impatience. Next time she was definitely on top. 

But it didn’t take him long to speed up. Not with the way Nadine rocked against him, urging him on. Sam kissed her shoulder from behind and guided her down so she was resting more comfortably on her elbows, legs sliding apart until they were almost lying on the bed. The position didn’t allow for deep penetration, but he made up with it for thrusting quickly into her, making her moan again. One of Sam's arms wormed underneath her and rubbed her clit, making her cry out despite herself and him moan in turn when she squeezed down around his cock. His other arm was around her shoulders, holding himself up with his hand on the sheet in front of her. Nadine didn’t think when she interlaced their fingers as he picked up speed. He couldn't pull out far, only rock into her and Nadine lost track of time until her belly clenched and she came, aided along by his fingers. And Sam kept rubbing her through it before he moaned against her shoulder and she felt him jerk his hips into her. 

Nadine let herself lie down the rest of the way, sweat-slicked and panting. She felt Sam gasp against her shoulder while he lazily mouthed her, working his way up to her neck and making no move to get off her. But Nadine didn't feel like having him move for once. Sam held her close. 

Eventually Sam pulled out, tied off the condom and threw it away. They rolled so they were side by side and Nadine looked at him. His face was flushed. She felt the heat in her own cheeks. For a moment he stiffened and then relaxed when she wrapped her arms around him without saying anything. 

Nadine was almost dozing when Sam spoke. 

"Not that this isn't nice, but what do you think about taking a shower?" 

They had soiled the sheets in more than one way. There was still blood caked on Sam's temple and Nadine chuckled, still feeling loose-limbed. 

"Together?" Nadine mused and felt Sam nod against her shoulder. "Probably a good idea. I'll check out the cut after."

Her fingers trailed over Sam's temple and he winced. The blood on his shoulder had clotted long ago.

"Good idea." He nodded, but first they kissed, lazily until they got up. Then Sam surprised her by picking her up. Before Nadine could think about it, she had her legs wrapped around him to steady herself. The inside of her thighs felt slick.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nadine raised a brow at him, arms around his shoulders.

Sam shrugged, one of his infuriating grins spread across his face. "What does it look like? Sweeping you off your feet of course."

Nadine shook her head. "You better be glad you're injured." An empty threat and he knew it.

The grin didn't leave his face and she let out a insufferable sigh as he kissed the scar on her throat and carried her into the shower. But he made up for it later. She didn't stop him from sinking to his knees halfway through, finishing what she had stopped him from doing earlier.


End file.
